A liquid crystal display device is constituted such that an envelope is formed by a pair of substrates and liquid crystal is inserted between a pair of substrates, wherein a large number of pixels are formed in the spreading direction of the liquid crystal.
The liquid crystal inserted between a pair of substrates is sealed between the respective substrates by a sealing material which is also served for fixing another substrate to one substrate.
Further, a liquid crystal filling port for sealing the liquid crystal between respective substrates is formed in one portion of the sealing material. The liquid crystal filling port is sealed by a stopper material after sealing the liquid crystal so that a trace of the liquid crystal sealing port remains.
It is needless to say that by increasing the adhesive strength of the sealing material with respect to respective substrate sides, the reliability of sealing of the liquid crystal can be enhanced.
Recently, along with large-sizing of the liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal display device which is provided with two or more liquid crystal filling ports has been known.
In this case, sealing of the liquid crystal is performed such that a plurality of respective liquid crystal filling ports are usually formed in parallel at one sides of respective substrates. This is because, as a liquid crystal filling method, usually adopted is a method in which the inside of respective substrates (referred to as “cell”) which are fixed by the sealing material is evacuated, the liquid crystal sealing ports are brought into contact with a free surface of the liquid crystal and thereafter, the cell is exposed to atmosphere.
However, with respect to the liquid crystal display device having such a constitution, it has been found that the adhesive strength of the sealing material with respect to respective substrates is not sufficient due to the occurrence of peeling-off of the sealing material and hence, an enhancement of the adhesive strength is requested.
Here, upon reviewing a portion of the sealing material where the adhesive strength is not sufficient, it becomes apparent that such a portion is present in the sealing material having a short length out of respective sealing materials which connect between a plurality of respective liquid crystal filling ports.
The present invention has been made in view of such circumstances and it is an object of the present invention to provide a display device which can form reliable sealing materials without generating a peeling-off phenomenon.